Dragon Ball Z: The Wrath of Beat
by Nitro321
Summary: After Buu's defeat, the world was at peace. Gohan and Videl were dating, the Z Fighters were relaxing, and everything was great, until a new threat, far greater than any they've faced so far, appears. The Z Fighters are forced to work together again to defeat the new threat and save not only planet Earth, but all of time and space!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The New Threat**

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day on Planet Earth. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and clouds were dancing gracefully in the sky. In Satan City, Gohan and Videl were walking in the streets together.<p>

"So where do you want to go today?" Videl asked Gohan, who shrugged.

"I have no idea." Gohan admitted. "I can't think of anywhere to go."

Videl smiled. _Typical Gohan._ She thought. _He's not really one for dates. _

So they continued walking, just enjoying each other's company. Now summer had just started, so they were able to spend much more time together.

"It is a gorgeous day today, isn't it?" Videl asked, looking at the bright blue sky.

Gohan nodded. "It really is." _It's not the only thing that's beautiful._ He thought.

As they continued walking, they had no idea that a few people were watching them in the shadows.

"So, that's the Super Saiyan?" One of them asked.

"One of them." Another said. "But not the one we're looking for."

"Does it really matter!?" Someone else asked. "It doesn't need to be that particular one. According to our other friend he's dead! Remember!?"

"Then what should we do?" The second one asked.

The first one grinned. "We destroy him." He said.

Gohan and Videl continued walking, with no idea that they were being watched. However, within a couple blocks Gohan stopped.

"What is it?" Videl asked.

"The air." Gohan observed. "It's gotten colder."

Videl looked up and shuddered. "It's gotten darker to." She said. "And that's quite a storm coming." She pointed to where she was looking.

Gohan looked carefully, and then gasped. "Gah!" He exclaimed, startling Videl. "That's not a cloud. That's smoke!" He said quickly.

Videl gasped as she realized that Gohan was right. "But, what could cause that?" She asked.

Gohan grinned. "Guess we'll have to find out." Saying that, he levitated into the air.

Videl smiled and followed suit. And they began flying toward the pillar of smoke.

_I wonder what could've caused this._ Videl wondered.

_Just great._ Gohan thought. _Today was actually a good day, and this HAD to happen. What a way to ruin a date!_

The two said nothing out loud though, and they instead flew in silence to the other side of the city, where they found the source of the smoke.

It looked terrible, several buildings were either on fire or demolished, and people were running wildly, while energy beams hit them, killing them instantly.

"What…what happened here!?" Videl said in shock, looking at the city below her.

Gohan closed his eyes and concentrated.

_I feel some kind of familiar Ki energy, but who is it?_

He opened his eyes and looked at Videl.

"I'm going down there." He told her.

"Then I'm going with you." She said. She put her hand up before Gohan could say anything. "Remember, we both fight crime. I wouldn't miss this for anything! I'm going with you, whether you like it or not."

Gohan laughed. "It's no use arguing with you!" He said. "All right, you can come. But promise me that if it gets really dirty to clear out."

Videl agreed, and the two slowly levitated into the city.

The horror they saw in the air was only multiplied when they went into the city. People were running and screaming, buildings were exploding, and the sky was blackened by the smoke.

Normally people would flock around Videl, but now they paid her no heed.

Gohan angrily looked around him, but he couldn't see who was responsible for the terror. So he cupped his hands to his mouth.

"Whoever is responsible for this chaos come here now!" He shouted.

Almost immediately a man appeared in front of him. He was above average height, with long, black hair which he wore in a ponytail.

"What do you want?" He asked coolly.

Gohan looked at him. "I'm Gohan, and this is Videl…"

"I'm not here for introductions!" The man interrupted. "I was busy having fun when you called me, so here I am. What do you want?"

"You're the one who's attacking the city!" Videl accused the man, who smiled.

"Guilty as charged." He said.

Videl glared at him. "I order you to cease from your attacks, and to surrender yourself!"

The man burst out laughing. "My my! What an interesting order! Do you really think that you, a young girl, can stop me!? Hoho! This is too good!"

"Hey! Stop making fun of Videl like that!" Gohan shouted angrily.

"Or what?" The man teased. "You and your girlfriend are no match for me! You'll only get yourself hurt."

"We'll see about that!" Gohan shouted, speeding at him and launching a vicious attack. He hit the man several times, but stopped when he saw it wasn't doing anything.

"Is that all you got?" The man asked.

Videl was shocked. _How is he still standing!? Gohan is the strongest person I know. But he didn't even faze him!_

The man smiled at Videl's surprise. "I told you that you can't beat me." He said.

Gohan said nothing, but instead charged at him again. The man, however, teleported behind Gohan and struck him in the back of the neck, knocking him out instantly.

"Gohan!" Videl shouted, running to him and kneeling beside him. "What did you do to him!?"

"Nothing, except defending myself." The man said quietly. "I warned him not to try anything. He brought this upon himself." He walked to Videl and put his hand on her shoulder, but she smacked it off.

"Get off of me!" She snapped.

The man smiled, and began to walk away. "Oh, there's one last thing." He said, stopping and turning around. "When he recovers, tell him that this planet does not have long. Normally I wouldn't warn a planet when I destroy it, but this planet has some strong fighters. I'd like to meet them in battle before I destroy this pathetic place!"

Videl said nothing, but sat with tears in her eyes looking at Gohan.

The man said nothing else, but instead turned and started to walk away. When Videl turned to say something, he was gone.

_What was that?_ She wondered. _Who was that guy? And how was he able to knock out Gohan like that?_

Gohan began to move a bit, so Videl, with difficulty, but him over her shoulder and took him to the hospital in the city. _Don't worry Gohan, I'll find out who that guy is._

* * *

><p><em>Gohan has been knocked out by an unknown opponent! Who is this mysterious man? How does he have so much power? And who was watching Gohan and Videl? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chapter 1 done! This was fun to write, but I decided to rewrite it to give it more feeling. So I hope you like it. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Meet Beat**

* * *

><p>Around 2 hours after the encounter with the unknown man in the street, Gohan finally began to wake up. When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to see he was in a hospital room.<p>

"Ungh." He groaned, trying to get up.

"Gohan!" Videl said, walking to him. "Are you OK?"

Gohan nodded weakly, and then saw that Videl wasn't the only in the room. "Hey, what's Piccolo and Trunks doing here?" He asked.

"Videl told us what happened." Piccolo said. "She said you had been knocked out by some guy in the street."

"Yeah." Gohan nodded. "He was destroying a lot of buildings and hurting people. I thought I could take him out, but when attacked him, it didn't do anything."

"You mean it didn't harm him!?" Trunks asked, amazed.

Gohan nodded, and then he turned to Videl. "But, what did he do to you after he knocked me out?"

Videl tearfully told Gohan exactly what happened, at which when she finished he crossed his arms.

"So he wants to destroy the planet then." He said.

Videl and Piccolo nodded.

"Then we have to stop him!" Gohan tried to stand up, but he wasn't able to.

"Here," Piccolo walked to him and gave him a Senzu bean. "I figured you might need this."

"Thanks Piccolo!" Gohan said gratefully, taking the bean and eating it. He then jumped up. "So where can we find him?" He asked.

"That I can easily tell you." A voice said at the door.

Everyone turned in alarm, but noticed that it was only Vegeta.

"Oh, thank goodness. I thought you were the guy on the street." Videl breathed.

Vegeta grinned. "I saw him headed for the wastelands. Apparently he and Piccolo have the same bad taste in where to live, none." He smirked when he finished.

Piccolo frowned, but didn't say anything.

"Then let's go!" Gohan said, flying out of the window. Piccolo and Videl followed, and Trunks was starting to when Vegeta stopped him.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked his son.

"Uh, helping Gohan." Trunks said.

Vegeta looked at Trunks. "I cannot allow you to come with us." He said, to Trunks' surprise.

"But…why dad?"

"Because this is not work for a kid!"

"But dad, I may be young, but I'm strong!"

"I said no, and that's that! Now, get back to your mother!"

With that, Vegeta flew after the others.

"Sure, the adults get all of the fun." Trunks grumbled, as he flew back to Capsule Corp.

Meanwhile, on the Supreme Kai's planet: Supreme Kai and Elder Kai were talking with each other.

"You know Elder Kai, I'm worried about Earth." Supreme Kai said. "This new guy is very powerful, but nobody knows it yet."

"Well, what do you suggest we do?" The Elder Kai asked.

Supreme Kai stood up quickly. "I have to tell Goku about this. This threat is the greatest they've ever faced, and if Goku isn't there I'm afraid that all will be lost."

Elder Kai nodded in agreement. "Go then," he said. "I cannot stop you. Go tell Goku, and may you have luck."

"Thank you Elder Kai." Supreme Kai said, as he flew swiftly towards King Kai's planet, where Goku was busy training.

"Kamehameha!" Goku shouted, firing his signature attack. The Kamehameha went completely around the planet, and right before it hit him he turned around and deflected it.

King Kai watched his friend and pupil. _Goku has learned a lot since he first came._ He thought to himself.

Back on Earth, Gohan, Piccolo, Videl, and Vegeta were flying as fast as they could to the wastelands, to catch this mysterious man.

"We're here, but where is he?" Videl asked, as the four stopped and looked around.

Piccolo pointed to a spot a couple hundred yards ahead of them, where a man was standing. "He's right there." He said.

The four levitated down to the ground and walked up to him.

"Alright whoever you are, I order you to surrender yourself!" Videl commanded.

The man turned around, and Videl and Gohan instantly knew it was him by the ponytail.

"Well well, look who it is." He said coolly. "I didn't expect you to be here so soon."

_That voice! Why have I heard it?_ Vegeta wondered.

"And Gohan," the man continued. "I didn't expect you to recover that fast. I'm impressed."

"Enough talk!" Gohan said sternly. "You will pay for attacking the city! But first, who are you? And why did you attack Satan City?"

The man laughed. "Pardon my laughing," he said. "I just find it humorous that you think you can stop me."

Gohan, Piccolo, and Videl glared at him.

"Well, to answer who I am: My name is Beat, leader of the Black Skulls!"

Vegeta gasped when he said that. _The Black Skulls! That's why he looked and sounded familiar! But wait, if he's here, what does he want?_

Piccolo noticed Vegeta's change of attitude, but said nothing.

"So, Beat, what do you want here?" Gohan asked.

Beat crossed his arms and looked at each of the Z Fighters in front of him. "Didn't Videl give you my message?" He asked. "I'm here to destroy this planet!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Piccolo shouted, speeding at Beat.

Beat blocked all of Piccolo's attacks, and then teleported behind him and hit him in the back of the neck, knocking him out.

"Piccolo no!" Videl screamed, as the Namekian fell to the ground senseless.

"Anyone else want to die?" Beat asked, smiling.

Gohan, ticked off about Piccolo, walked forward. "I won't forgive you for doing that!" He shouted angrily.

Beat chuckled. "So, you will be next then. Very well."

Gohan got into a defense stance. "I'm ready when you are." He said.

Beat smirked. "This will be fun!"

* * *

><p><em>Gohan and the Z Fighters have finally met their opponent, and already found that he is a lot stronger than they originally thought. And now, Gohan steps up to the plate to fight. Can Gohan defeat Beat and save the world? Can Supreme Kai get to Goku? And what is the similarity of Beat and Vegeta? Found out next time in Dragon Ball Z!<em>

**Chapter 2 done! This was SO much fun, having Trunks and Vegeta arguing with each other! So, Supreme Kai: He's my favorite Kai, of course he'll be in it! So, can anyone guess what Beat and the Black Skull have to do with Vegeta? If you find out, you get a cookie! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Gohan VS Beat**

* * *

><p>On King Kai's planet: Goku was continuing his training, while King Kai was watching the events take fold on Earth.<p>

"Hmm, this is interesting." He said, getting Goku's attention.

"What is it King Kai?" Goku asked.

"There seems to be a new threat on Earth." King Kai told him. "And Gohan's about to fight him."

"Huh. Well, that guy's about to get beaten up." Goku said, smiling. "Gohan is one of the strongest people I know. He'll take care of it."

_I hope you're right Goku._ King Kai thought. _I hope you're right._

Back on Earth: Beat and Gohan were standing across from each other, looking at each other.

"I'm ready when you are." Gohan said.

Beat smirked. "Why don't you just turn Super Saiyan? That'll make it more interesting."

Gohan, Videl, and Vegeta were shocked. How did he know that they could turn Super Saiyan!?

Beat smiled. "Come now, it's a known fact that all remaining Saiyans could turn Super Saiyan. Even I have obtained it."

"What!" Gohan asked, shocked.

_Great, so HE'S a Super Saiyan as well. How many of them are there!?_ Vegeta wondered.

"Come now, turn Super already." Beat taunted. "Here, I'll do it first." He clenched his fists, and a couple seconds later dust completely surrounded him. When it cleared, he had gold hair and blue eyes, with a golden aura around him. "There, now it's your turn." Beat said.

Gohan nodded, and turned Super Saiyan quickly.

Beat watched in amusement. _Well, he's able to transform faster than I can. That's pretty impressive, but not impressive enough._

The two continued eyeing each other, while Vegeta and Videl watched.

"Do…do you think Gohan can beat him?" Videl asked Vegeta, who ignored her.

_What is the Black Skull even doing here!?_ Vegeta pondered. _They were supposed to only be a legend! They can't be real! And yet, this guy claims he's the leader, and he has the insignia on his sleeve. _

The two Saiyans continued eyeing each other, and then they suddenly disappeared.

"Wha!?" Videl was shocked. She looked around frantically for them, but couldn't see them. _Where are they!? _

Beat and Gohan sped at each other, delivering lightning-fast blows, then speeding away, just to turn around and do it all over again.

Videl watched in astonishment. They were going so fast she couldn't see them. She glanced at Vegeta, and saw that he was looking in one direction, then in the next. "Can you see them?" She asked.

"Yes." Vegeta responded, keeping his eyes to the sky.

"So, how are they doing?" Videl asked.

"Gohan seems to have a slight advantage." Vegeta said. "Surely you can see it to."

Videl shook her head sadly. "No." She confessed. "I can't. They're moving too fast for me."

"Concentrate your energy to find them." Vegeta told her. "If you do that enough, you'll be able to see them."

So, Videl did as Vegeta suggested. She focused her energy into looking for them, and a couple seconds later she saw them shoot past her. "Whoa!"

Vegeta grinned. "So, you can see them now." He said.

"They're…moving so fast!" Videl said in awe.

Gohan and Beat continued striking at each other, and finally landed.

"Not too shabby." Beat complimented.

Gohan smirked. "This is nowhere near over."

Beat nodded, and the two continued their fight.

Meanwhile on King Kai's planet, Goku was still training.

"Ha! HAA! HAAAA!" Goku shouted, punching and kicking rapidly.

"King Kai!" A voice called.

King Kai looked behind him and saw the Supreme Kai running up. "Ah! Supreme Kai!" King Kai stuttered. "It's a…an honor to have you on my planet."

"Thank you North Kai." Supreme Kai said. "But I don't have time to chat. I need to speak with Goku at once."

Just as he said that, Goku landed behind him. "Hey Supreme Kai!" He greeted. "What's up?"

Supreme Kai turned around "Goku!" He exclaimed. "Listen, I need to take you to Earth right away!"

Goku was confused. "But why?"

"There's a new threat on the planet, even greater than that of Majin Buu. If you don't get there to help, I fear that the planet may be destroyed."

"Well, Gohan's fighting that guy now." Goku said, at which Supreme Kai gasped.

"Gohan has already confronted him!?" Supreme Kai asked urgently. "Quickly Goku! We have to go at once!"

"But, can't Gohan take care of him?" Goku asked. "He should be strong enough."

"Listen Goku." Supreme Kai said sternly. "This new threat is not to be trifled with. I would explain it here, but there's no time. We have to get to Earth now!"

There was a bright flash of light, and Goku and the Supreme Kai vanished, to King Kai's shock.

"Hey! Where'd you all go!?" He shouted.

Back on Earth: Gohan and Beat were engaged in fierce combat, delivering lightning-fast blows. They finally moved away from each other.

"Kamehameha!" Gohan shouted, shooting the Kamehameha at Beat.

"Lighting Beam Attack!" Beat shouted, shooting an energy beam out of his hands, which collided with the Kamehameha, making a huge explosion.

As the dust from the explosion cleared, Beat and Gohan levitated to the ground.

"I'm amazed Gohan." Beat said, his voice full of admiration. "You are a lot stronger than I thought you were."

Gohan grinned. "You're not too bad either." He said.

"But enough small talk." Beat said, clenching his fists. "Let's kick this up a notch, shall we?" Rocks began to rise in the air, as energy began to shoot out in all directions. "Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Beat shouted, powering up.

Gohan grinned at first, and then gasped in surprise when Beat didn't stop powering up. _H…how!? His power, it's…it's even stronger than Majin Buu's! And…and it's still rising!_

* * *

><p><em>Gohan has managed to hold his own against Beat so far, but now with Beat powering up beyond imagination, it seems all might be lost for our brave hero. Is this the end of Gohan? Will he be able to overcome this new challenge? Can Goku and the Supreme Kai get to him in time? And who is the Black Skull? Find out next time in Dragon Ball Z!<em>

**Chapter 3 done! This…was…REALLY fun to write! I always love writing DBZ fight sequences. So, with Beat's power: Come on, we don't want a weak villain do we? **** So yeah, he's powerful. Sorry about this chapter being late; I was sick yesterday. So, I'll be posting new chapters at least twice a week now, so look out for them. If you have any questions or anything, please either comment or PM me. I'll answer. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Who are the Black Skulls?**

* * *

><p>The ground continued shaking as Beat powered up.<p>

"Hahahaha!" He laughed evilly. "I told you that I would win!" He said.

"Impossible!" Vegeta exclaimed. "His power…it's enormous!"

"Can Gohan beat him?" Videl asked, worried.

Vegeta shook his head instantly. "No." He said. "I'd give Gohan 2 minutes max against a power like that."

Videl gasped. "Are…are you serious!?"

Vegeta nodded. "Gohan doesn't stand a chance. And even though I hate to admit it, neither do you or I. We're all powerless against this monstrosity."

Videl stared at him in shock. Vegeta is known for being very prideful and refusing to admit when someone's stronger. But now he just said that he was powerless!

Beat grinned at a surprised Gohan, as he finally stopped powering up. "I think it's time I start killing you all!" He said, vanishing quickly.

Gohan tried to sense his energy out, but before he could he was kicked in the back. Gohan turned around quickly to counter-attack, but Beat had already teleported behind him and struck him again.

_Amazing!_ Vegeta thought. _Despite powering up like that, Beat still maintains his speed!_

Gohan continued looking around him, and trying to block Beat's attacks, but Beat was moving too quickly, and very soon Gohan was knocked onto the ground.

"Well, I thought that the boy who defeated that monster Cell would be stronger than this." Beat teased. "Oh well, one can't expect much from a half-breed."

Gohan suddenly turned to his side. "Masenko HAA!" He fired a Masenko at Beat, who couldn't react in time.

"Ha! He got him!" Videl exclaimed.

Vegeta crossed his arms. _No, something's not right. That attack didn't do much to him at all!_

Beat suddenly struck Gohan in the face, almost knocking him senseless. "I will admit, that was unexpected." He said. "But compared to my power, that felt like a flea bite."

"What!?" Videl was shocked. "How…how's he still standing!?"

"Like I said." Vegeta told her. "His power is too strong. If you'd like you can leave, but I will not flee in the face of my enemy!"

Meanwhile, on the other side of the planet: Goku and the Supreme Kai were flying as fast as they could to where Gohan was.

"How's Gohan doing against this guy?" Goku asked.

"I'm not sure." Supreme Kai admitted. "But the faster we get there the better."

"I agree." Goku nodded, as they sped up. "So, one question: Who is this guy? And why are you so concerned about…holy black on a popo! What's that power I'm sensing!?"

"That's what I am worried about." The Supreme Kai said. "That power you sense is not from any one of your friends. It's from the person they are attempting to defeat: Beat."

"Who is this Beat?" Goku asked. "You didn't explain it to me when we were on King Kai's planet."

"There was no time!" Supreme Kai said. "But now that we're heading for him, I'll tell you so you know what we're up against."

Goku listened intently as the Supreme Kai talked.

"This may surprise you Goku, but you and Vegeta are not the only full-blooded Saiyans alive. There are more, several more, that not even Frieza knew about. They were known as the Black Skull. The Black Skull was an organization dedicated to preserving the way of the Saiyans. If anyone strayed from the code of the Saiyans, the Black Skull would eliminate them immediately, with no questions asked. They were also the most feared group of Saiyans out there at the time. Hundreds of galaxies were deleted by them. At first, I thought that they would die out, that Frieza would find them and destroy them. But before Frieza could do that you killed him, saving the universe, but also putting it in an even greater danger. With no one strong enough to stop them, the Black Skull continued their barbaric ways, showing no mercy wherever they went. To this day, no one has been able to defeat them."

"But why are they here?" Goku asked.

"The Black Skull have devoted themselves to keeping the laws and codes of the Saiyans." The Supreme Kai told him. "One of those laws is not to become a planet's defender. They heard about you and Vegeta protecting Earth, and came to make sure that you would be destroyed for going against the code of the Saiyans."

"How many of them are there?" Goku asked.

"There are at least a hundred members of that gang." Supreme Kai said. "Beat is the leader and the most powerful. That is why we must eliminate him, before he does any more harm." He then turned to Goku. "Can't we get there faster?" He asked. "If we don't, Gohan and the others could be killed by the time we get there."

"Well, we could use my Instant Transmission." Goku suggested, to Supreme Kai's surprise.

"Instant Transmission!? Why didn't you use that before!?"

Goku laughed awkwardly. "I guess I forgot about it." He admitted. He grabbed the Supreme Kai's hand. "Hang on!" Goku used the Instant Transmission, and he and the Supreme Kai disappeared.

Back with Gohan, he had gotten up and managed to defend himself against Beat's attacks.

"You're pretty stubborn aren't you?" Beat said. "Oh well, makes it even more fun when I kill you!"

_The Black Skull are here, which means they're after me. _Vegeta thought. _If I can get rid of Beat, I might be able to buy a little time._ He suddenly turned Super Saiyan 2 and sped at Beat. "Get ready to be defeated by your prince!" He shouted, delivering several blows to Beat, who shrugged them off.

"Pathetic." He said, as he uppercutted Vegeta, knocking him into the air. Beat followed, and began beating him mercilessly. He finally delivered a mighty punch to Vegeta's stomach, making him cough up blood. "So, the prince of Saiyans is destroyed by me." Beat said, his voice full of pride. He suddenly shot Vegeta with a powerful energy beam, which went right through him.

"Vegeta!" Videl screamed in horror.

"No! NOO!" Gohan shouted in agony and anger, as the prince fell to the ground.

Videl started to run to him, but Gohan grabbed her hand.

"Let go of me Gohan!" Videl said. "We have to help him!"

"We can't!" Gohan tried to explain. "There's nothing we can do!"

"Yes there is!" Videl said desperately. "If we give him a Senzu Bean he may recover. Or if we take him to a hospital, or—"

"Videl," Gohan interrupted, his voice full of sadness. "It's no use. Vegeta is dead."

Videl looked toward Vegeta in disbelief. "But…but he can't be!"

"I'm sorry Videl," Gohan said. "His life energy is completely out. That last attack killed him instantly."

"No…it can't be…" Videl turned around and hugged Gohan, tears falling down her face. She never expected Vegeta to be killed trying to protect others. Even though the two never got along, she still considered him a friend.

Gohan hugged her, and then glared at Beat, who had levitated down to the ground and was watching everything.

"This is certainly entertaining." Beat laughed, to Gohan's disgust. "I never expected anyone to care about that prideful prince the way you two do."

Gohan let go of Videl, and turned and faced his adversary, his face red with anger. "You are going to regret that!" He shouted.

"Make me." Beat challenged.

Before Gohan could take a step, Goku and the Supreme Kai appeared behind them.

"Who's this!?" Beat asked in confusion.

Gohan turned around, and saw who it was. "Father!" He said, glad to see him.

Goku smiled. "Hey Gohan!" He greeted. "Here," he gave him a Senzu Bean. "You look pretty beat up. So," he turned his attention to Beat. "You're this Beat guy then?"

"Yes," Beat nodded. "And…who are you?"

Goku stepped toward him. "I'm Goku, and I'm a Saiyan from Earth!"

* * *

><p><em>Goku has finally arrived to the scene, but he is too late to save Vegeta, who gave himself up to save the others. And now Goku is ready to fight, equipped with the knowledge that the Supreme Kai has given him. The showdown between Beat and Goku is about to begin. Who will win? Find out next time in Dragon Ball Z!<em>

**A/N: Chapter 4 completed! So, we finally learn who the Black Skulls are. If you had suspected it, I'm impressed. Good job! So, now Vegeta's dead. I decided to let Vegeta die for the others on Earth, since he did that in the Majin Buu saga. (Even though that scene was much more touching than this one) And no, Videl does NOT have feelings for Vegeta! Don't even ask that! The reason she cares for him is because she considers him a friend and ally, trying to save the world. And…come on. If a friend of yours died trying to save you, you'd be sad about it too. But yeah, all I got to say about this chapter, so ciao! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Goku VS Beat**

* * *

><p>The wind began swirling, and Gohan and Videl looked on as Goku walked calmly toward Beat.<p>

"I'm Goku, and I'm a Saiyan from Earth!" He declared.

Beat smiled. "So, you're the famous Kakarot that I've heard so much about." He said. "I was looking forward to meeting you."

"I can't say the same about you." Goku said. "I don't like what you did to Piccolo and Vegeta."

Beat chuckled. "What can I say? The Black Skull delivers fast punishment. The Namek asked for his destruction though."

Goku frowned and crossed his arms. "I'm only going to tell you once, get off of this planet."

Beat burst out laughing. "Come now!" He exclaimed. "I only got here recently, and so far have defeated everyone who's come up against me. Why would I listen to you!?"

"Because, I'm a lot stronger than you think." Goku said.

Beat smiled. "Prove it!" He shouted, speeding at Goku and delivered a punch.

Goku simply sidestepped the punch, and Beat in frustration threw several more punches, which Goku continued dodging. Goku finally grabbed Beat's arm and threw him into a mountain, destroying it completely.

"Wow…" Videl said in wonder, watching Goku.

"When…when did Dad get that strong?" Gohan wondered. _I know that he was training with the Kai's, but I didn't think he'd get THIS strong! Guess I should never doubt him._

Beat suddenly teleported behind Goku and attacked him. Goku avoiding the attacks, and soon the two were locked in a melee contest.

"Wow!" Videl exclaimed. "When did your dad get that strong Gohan?"

Gohan shrugged. "I have no idea." He said. "I'm just as surprised as you are. I wonder if he'll…"

Videl looked at him in surprise; Gohan had a face of relief on it. "What is it?" She asked.

"Piccolo!" He exclaimed, running to the fallen Namekian, with Videl close behind him. "I can still feel his energy, and I still feel Vegeta's! They're very faint, but if my guess is right…" He fumbled in his pocket. "Yes! I do have a couple Senzu Beans! If we give them one they'll recover!" He gave one to Piccolo, who a couple seconds later began to cough. "Piccolo!" Gohan said; glad to see he was alright. He then turned to Videl. "I'm going to go give this Senzu Bean to Vegeta." He began walking toward Vegeta.

"Ungh!" Piccolo grunted, as he began to recover. "Where…where is Beat?"

"Don't worry Piccolo." Videl assured him. "Goku arrived, and they're fighting now."

Piccolo smiled weakly. _Goku, he'll make sure Beat gets it._

Goku and Beat continued in their melee fight, but they eventually separated.

"Lightning Beam!" Beat shouted, shooting a powerful energy attack at Goku.

"Kamehameha!" Goku shouted, as he fired his attack, which collided with Beat's attack. The two attacks teetered back and forth before exploding, making dust rise up and swirl around even stronger than before.

_Man, he's a lot stronger than I thought._ Goku thought. _I'll have to give it everything I got. _He transformed into Super Saiyan 3, and glared at Beat, who looked at Goku in surprise.

"Well well, I can't say I've ever seen that transformation before." Beat admitted. "Pray, tell me what it is?"

Goku grinned. "This is a Super Saiyan 3." He said.

Beat nodded. _He's a lot stronger now. Almost as powerful as me. I'll have to stay on my guard if I want to beat him._

Gohan had by that time reached Vegeta, and had given him a Senzu Bean. "There Vegeta." He said. "That'll make you feel better."

Vegeta suddenly coughed. "Wha…what happened!?" He asked. He turned and saw Gohan looking at him. "What are you looking at!? Help me up at once!"

Gohan smiled. _There's Vegeta for you._ He grabbed Vegeta's hand and helped him up. "Dad and Beat are fighting now." He told him. "Dad powered up to Super Saiyan 3, and right now it seems like they're pretty even."

"Kakarot's here!?" Vegeta almost shouted. He looked above him and saw Goku and Beat staring at each other. _So he DID decide to show up. About time that slowpoke got here!_

At Master Roshi's house, Master Roshi, Krillin, Tien, Chaotzu, 18, and Yamcha were sitting and talking when Roshi suddenly started.

"What is it Master Roshi?" Chaotzu asked.

"Hmm, for a second I thought I felt Goku." Roshi said.

They all began focusing their energy, and a couple seconds later Krillin started.

"It is Goku!" He exclaimed happily. "He's back!"

"Yeah, and he's fighting someone." Tien observed, making Krillin calm down a bit.

"Who?"

"I don't know, but whoever he is, he's pretty strong."

Krillin stood up. "Goku might need our help you guys!" He said. "We have to help him!"

Tien and Chaotzu stood up as well. "I agree." Tien nodded. "Besides, I'd like to see Goku again. It's been over a year since he's come back."

"Why don't come with us Yamcha?" Chaotzu asked.

"Uhh…" Yamcha stuttered nervously. "I'd really like to…but I think Goku's got this…"

Everyone was shocked by Yamcha's answer, and 18 stood up and grabbed his collar.

"Listen here," she said angrily. "I know what you're trying to pull off. You're just afraid to fight, that's it! Well I got news for you: If you don't head over there with Krillin to help Goku, so help me you'll never walk in this house again!" With that she let go of his collar, and Yamcha slumped back into the chair.

"Alright, I'm going!" He said, jumping up and running outside. "Let's go guys!" He flew off quickly, heading toward where Goku was.

Krillin, Tien, and Chaotzu laughed as they followed suit.

Back with Goku and Beat, the two continued their fight.

"Kamehameha!" Goku shouted, shooting his signature move at Beat, who narrowly dodged it. Before Beat could recover, Goku was on him, and the two were engaged in a melee contest.

Gohan, Piccolo, Videl, Vegeta, and the Supreme Kai watched in wonder as Goku fought.

_Amazing!_ Piccolo thought. _Goku is actually holding his own against Beat! He might actually get him!_

_Impossible! _Vegeta thought in awe. _I am a professional fighter, and he knocked me out quickly. And yet Kakarot is actually driving him back! How strong did he get since last year!?_

_Wow…Gohan's dad is a lot stronger than he was last time I saw him._ Videl thought.

_Come on dad!_ Gohan thought. _You can beat him!_

The Supreme Kai smiled. _That's it Goku. Give it all you got._

* * *

><p><em>And so, the battle between Goku and Beat has begun, and it's already in top gear, as both of them are in their highest forms. It is now a race of survival. Will Goku win, and save the planet? Will Beat win, and achieve his evil goal? Find out next time in Dragon Ball Z!<em>

**A/N: Plot twist! Vegeta is still alive! So, I kinda had writers block with this, but I'm back baby! So, with the other Z Fighters: You all know how Yamcha is, afraid of everything lol. I was going to make Roshi get upset at him, but 18 seemed better in my opinion. So, this is gonna get real interesting soon, so hang on tight! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The End of Beat?**

* * *

><p>In the skies of Earth, during Goku's and Beat's fight, 4 people were flying as fast as they could to the scene.<p>

"So who do you suppose Goku is fighting?" Yamcha asked.

"I don't know." Tien admitted. "All I know is he's powerful."

"I hope Goku is able to beat him." Krillin said.

"He will." Chaotzu said confidently.

"I hope you're right." Tien said seriously, as they continued flying.

Back with Goku and Beat, the two were still locked in a heavy melee contest, as Vegeta, Supreme Kai, Videl, Gohan, and Piccolo watched.

"I have to say," Goku said to his adversary, all while attacking and blocking. "You're a lot stronger than I thought."

"You too." Beat said, his voice full of admiration. "I'm shocked that you are this powerful. But it won't be enough."

The two continued in their melee fight, and they eventually grabbed each others hands. They then began kicking each other viciously.

"This is some fight." Videl said, her voice full of awe.

Gohan agreed. "Just watch, dad is going to beat him."

The two Saiyans continued kicking, while they both charged up Ki attacks in their hands.

"What's that glowing by their hands?" Videl asked, pointing upwards.

Piccolo looked, and then gasped. "Goku!" He shouted. "He's going to use a Ki attack that you can't dodge! Back up!"

Goku didn't hear, but he continued kicking Beat. The two fired their Ki attacks out of their hands, which knocked Beat back through a mountain, and Goku back through one.

"Super Kaio-Ken!" Goku shouted, powering up and speeding at Beat, who couldn't react in time. Goku punched Beat up, then uppercutted him into the air, and then teleported above him and punched him to the ground.

"I'll let you leave if you promise to leave our planet, and never return!" Goku said, offering Beat a chance.

Beat said nothing, but suddenly teleported behind Goku and attempted to punch him. "Never!" He shouted, as he struck. Goku simply blocked the attack, and then punched Beat in the stomach with all his strength, making Beat cough up blood. Goku then grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground.

"This is your last chance." He said, as Beat struggled to his feet. "Leave this planet, and never return!"

Vegeta and the others watched. _What is Kakarot doing!?_ Vegeta wondered. _He and Beat are just standing there! _Then he realized what was happening. Kakarot you fool! You're kindness will be the death of all of us! He put his hands out in front of him. "Galick Gun!" He fired his attack to the other's horror.

"So what do you say?" Goku asked. "Will you—"

Before he could finish speaking, Vegeta's Galick Gun hit Beat with full force, causing an explosion that knocked Goku down. When the smoke cleared, there was no sign of Beat!

"Where'd he go!?" Goku asked, trying to sense out his energy. It was no use though: There was no sign of Beat's life source anywhere. "Vegeta!" Goku turned angrily toward Vegeta, who was running up with the others. "What was that for!? There was no need for you to do that!"

"Rubbish Kakarot!" Vegeta snapped. "You were about to let him go free! That would have been the death of all of us! I only did what you should of from the start!"

"But he was leaving!" Goku shouted angrily. "There was no need for you to kill him!"

"Your kindness would have killed all of us Kakarot!" Vegeta shouted right back. "You don't know the Black Skull like I do! It's kill or be killed for them, and so far it's only been kill!"

"But he was leaving Vegeta!" Goku shouted. "He may have become a good guy like you when I let you go away!"

"That's completely different Kakarot!" Vegeta angrily retorted.

"Wow…how long will this last?" Videl whispered to the others.

"Knowing Goku and Vegeta, I'll be surprised if they don't start fighting." Piccolo stated.

Up in the air: The rest of the Z Fighters had arrived, and was watching the events down below.

"What's up with Vegeta?" Krillin asked. "He doesn't look happy."

"Doesn't sound happy either." Yamcha agreed. "We should probably stay up here, at least for now."

"I agree." Tien nodded.

"You don't know the Black Skull Kakarot!" Vegeta shouted. "I do! I used to be their leader!"

"You…you were their leader!?" Goku asked in disbelief.

Vegeta nodded. "Yes, when I was working for Frieza. We considered Frieza to be an enemy, so we all pretended to work for him, waiting for the right moment to strike. I was the leader, and Nappa was the second in command. When Nappa and I went to the planet before we went to Earth, we started fighting with the Black Skulls, and we were removed. We then went to Earth to get the Dragon Balls so we can beat not only Frieza, but the Black Skulls. And then you defeated us."

"You were going to destroy the planet!" Goku shouted.

"Because this planet was useless to me at the time!" Vegeta snapped back angrily. "After defeated me, I recovered and went to Namek to get the Dragon Balls there. Imagine my anger when not only Frieza was there, but your son was there looking for them. I had to force myself to join him to defeat Frieza, and even then we failed. You were the one who defeated him, weakened him for my son to kill. Your son did more damage on Frieza than I did! Then, while we were fighting Majin Buu, I realized it. I was fighting for myself, fighting for nothing but myself; while you fought for everyone except yourself. This was made painfully clear by the Namek before I killed myself trying to destroy Buu."

Goku listened as Vegeta continued talking.

"Because of you, I learned that there were things better than just fighting. Things to care about. Things to…you know. That made me a better man, but Beat: That won't happen to him!"

"Why not!?" Goku asked.

That made Vegeta really angry. "Have you not been listening to what I've been saying Kakarot!?" He angrily shouted. "This is how the Black Skull work: Kill or be killed. You kill one of them, 10 take their place. You spare one, they bring the entire army against you. Not attacking you, but attacking your loved ones. You may not care putting your loved ones in danger Kakarot, but I will not let the Black Skull touch my family!"

Everyone was surprised by Vegeta's outbreak.

_Vegeta…_ Gohan thought in wonder.

Vegeta turned around. "I killed Beat, knowing that if he lived, he's attack all of our loved ones Kakarot." He said quietly. "I couldn't risk that. This planet is in danger as it is." He then turned to Goku. "But know this Kakarot!" You could clearly see fire in his eyes. "If the Black Skull attack your loved ones, you'll be the one protecting them. Not me!" With that, he flew off.

The Z Fighters watched in shock as Vegeta flew off.

"What was that about?" Krillin asked. Then he saw Goku, and forgot about Vegeta. "Hey look guys, there's Goku!" They quickly levitated down to the ground. "Goku!" Krillin shouted, running to him happily.

Goku turned to him. "Hey guys!" He was happy to see his friends.

After a couple minutes of talking, in which Goku explained what had happened with Beat, Goku interrupted the Supreme Kai.

"Man, I'm starved!" He exclaimed, making everyone laugh. "Why don't we go to Master Roshi's for some food, and then go see Chi-Chi?"

Everyone agreed it was a good idea. "I'll go tell mom you're coming home!" Gohan exclaimed.

"I'll go with you." Piccolo said, to Gohan's surprise. "I'd rather not see Master Roshi right now. Besides, you may need some help talking to your mom."

Gohan laughed nervously. "Oh yeah, sure."

"Then it's settled!" Goku said. "You two go tell Chi-Chi that we'll be there tomorrow morning, while the rest of us will go see Master Roshi."

"See you then!" Gohan exclaimed, as he and Piccolo took to the skies.

* * *

><p><em>Beat has been defeated, and Vegeta struck the blow that destroyed him! However, it appears he and Goku aren't on the friendliest terms now. This may cause a slight problem. But on the bright side: The Z Fighters have reunited with Goku! But what will happen now? Is Beat really dead? It's almost too good to be true! And what will happen when the Black Skull find out? Find out next time, on Dragon Ball Z!<em>

**A/N: Chapter 6 completed! I had a lot of trouble writing this, mainly with Vegeta's backstory. But it's done! So, I decided to give Vegeta a bigger role with the Black Skull, which would explain a lot of stuff. So, Super Kaio-Ken: Loved that move! So…that's just about it for now. Don't worry, things will start picking up soon. **


End file.
